


Waitress In A Donut Shop

by Paraska82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan AU Month (Once Upon a Time), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraska82/pseuds/Paraska82
Summary: Emma is a waitress in a donut shop in Boston. She has a big crush on a regular customer. That customer unfortunately has a girlfriend already.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Waitress In A Donut Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Captain Swan AU based on a song I grew up loving. Sweetheart: by Maria Muldaur written by Ken Burgan. All rights go to them and the record company I don’t know the name of. The lyrics are not in order. Listen to the song it is a great 70’s folk/blues song. I was listening to the song while making dinner the other night and thought it would make a great Captain Swan AU. I do not own the song Sweetheart or Captain Swan. Don’t sue me all I have is debt and dogs.

Waitress In A Donut Shop

Note: This is an Captain Swan AU based on a song I grew up loving. Sweetheart: by Maria Muldaur written by Ken Burgan. All rights go to them and the record company I don’t know the name of. The lyrics are not in order. Listen to the song it is a great 70’s folk/blues song. I was listening to the song while making dinner the other night and thought it would make a great Captain Swan AU. I do not own the song Sweetheart or Captain Swan. Don’t sue me all I have is debt and dogs.

**I’m a waitress in a donut shop. I see him on his morning stop. He talks of love but he is talking about his sweetheart.**

Emma Swan has been working at Granny’s Donut Shop for years. It looks like an old fashion diner, but it sells an assortment of pastries. Back when Granny herself was running the place it was coffee and delicious donuts. Her granddaughter Ruby took over a few years ago after Granny had her ‘heart episode’ as Granny would call it. Ruby kept the look and feel of the old donut shop, but updated the menu.

Granny had given Emma a job after she got out of jail when she was 17. She had no place to go and a newborn baby to take care of. Since Emma dropped out her junior year of high school to get away from yet another toxic foster home she didn’t have a high school diploma. Which makes finding a job even harder. Sweet but rough around the edges Granny Lucas gave her a job after she paid in spare change for her donut and coffee nine years ago. 

Nine years ago Emma was tired, cold, and hungry. Before jail and her son Henry she would have picked a pocket. Maybe shop lifted some pop tarts or something to eat, but she promised her newborn she was going to get her life straight. She promised to be a good mother and role model. So, her only other option was to beg for spare change. She took that change in to a donut shop she has passed a few times. The smells wafting from the front door when it opens always made Emma’s tummy rumble. That night she decided to save the gas in her little yellow Bug and warm up in Granny’s instead. So, she and baby Henry took a seat in a old red worn out booth. 

When Emma went up to the counter to pay she pulled out the change she had collected earlier in the day and started counting out the coins. Granny looked at how young she was and the tiny little boy in her arms. She decided to take on two more mouths to feed. Emma almost cried when Granny offered her the job and a place to stay until she got her own. It was too good to be true. Emma had never met anyone who gave a damn about her and her problems before. Granny and Ruby became family.

Being a waitress in a donut shop was not Emma’s dream job. But it has given her the time and freedom to work towards that dream job. She has gotten her GED and has been going to night school for a criminal justice degree. She hasn’t decided if she will be a cop or maybe a private investigator yet. She has a talent for telling when someone is lying and is good at finding people. That will be a decision she will wait to make when she is done with school. For now she pays the bills by waiting tables and working with her best friends.

The bell above the front door rings. Emma feels Ruby slide up next to her at the register. “It’s 7:30. Your favorite part of the day. Tall, dark, and blue eyes just walked in the door.” Ruby teases. Emma rolls her eyes. Her station is behind the counter serving the customers who prefer to sit there instead of a table. It is mostly people eating alone, so they want someone to chat with. Emma has no problem being the one they chat with. It makes her shift go by faster. The past year a man in his late 20’s or early 30’s has been coming in at 7:30 exactly every morning and sitting on the same stool at Emma’s counter. Killian Jones. Tall with dark hair and blue eyes. Trim and fit. Sexy British accent and a lot of leather jackets. He is a nice man who likes to talk with her. She also has a bit of a crush on him. Unfortunately he also has a girlfriend. 

Emma ignores Ruby’s comment and walks over to do her job by taking Killian’s order. Even if it is the same thing every day. Killian smiles when she comes to stand in front of her. 

“Good morning love. I hope you have had a lovely one so far.” He greets her. Emma loves the way he talks.

“Well, so far so good. Better now that my favorite customer is here.” She jokes. The tip of Killian’s cute little elf like ears turn red. She loves to make him blush. All it takes is a compliment or a flirtatious remark. 

“I know you only say that to get a bigger tip darling.” He jokes back. 

“And it works every time. You are my biggest tipper.” She winks at him. They both laugh at their usual playful banter. 

“Let me guess. Blueberry scone and black coffee.” Emma says smirking at her crush. Killian chuckles. 

“You know me so well. Thank you.” Emma nods and is about to tell me him she will be right back when his phone dings. He looks down and a large smile grows on his face. Emma knows that smile. Killian looks up and catches the frown on her face before she can remove it. 

“I’m sorry love that was rude of me. You were going to say something.” She shakes her head, 

“Just that I will be right back with your order, sir.” Killian reaches over the counter and takes her hand. 

“I really am sorry I got distracted. Milah and I are taking a trip sailing this weekend. She wants to know what to bring. She has never been sailing before.” 

Emma is confused. “You guys have been together for a year. You are a captain of a boat. You have your own sail boat. How has she never been sailing. Tell me she has at least gone on one of your tours. I mean it is just one of those tourist cruises up and down the river, but it is your job.” 

Killian rolls his eyes. “I give the best tour in the city thank you very much. They all laugh at my joke about no dumping tea from my boat.” Emma rolls her eyes at his dumb ‘Dad joke’ about the Boston tea party she has heard a million times. “Milah is very busy. We mostly have quiet evenings in. She works during the day and most weekends. This is the first time in a while she has not been working on the weekend.” He states. His phone goes off again and he picks it up. Emma shakes her head as she walks away to get his order.

**She gives him a rough time. He gives me his dime and he parts.**

One morning Killian is late and when he sits down Emma can tell something is wrong. “Hey, sailor. I thought there was something wrong with our clock at first. It’s almost 8:00.” Emma greets him with a smile and hopes to get a witty come back from the Britt. He just sighs and slumps down further on his bar stool. 

“Sorry, it has been a rough morning.” Killian replies. Now Emma knows it is really serious. In the past when she calls him sailor he always corrects her and says that it is captain not sailor. 

“Killian, are you alright?” She puts her hand on the one he has laying on the counter top.

“I’m sorry, love. Milah and I had a bit of a row last night. I’m just not myself today.” He looks up at her with sad eyes. Sad eyes that are either red from crying or drinking. Maybe both. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m a pretty good listener. Plus, since I don’t know her I will take your side on everything.” She offers. He manages to crack a little smile. 

“Thanks, love. I’m not sure there are sides to take. My mate Robin is getting married and I asked Milah to be my date to the wedding. She said she is working that weekend. The wedding is in four months. I’m sure that is plenty of time to request time off and I said as much to her. That did not go well.” Killian rubs his hand over his tired eyes. “I know that doesn’t seem like a big deal. That it is just one wedding, but it’s not just the wedding. We have been together for a year and she still has not met any of my friends. They are important to me. I don’t...” He pauses. “I don’t have any family. All I have are my friends and Milah. I want them to know each other.” 

Emma is starting to understand why she feels such a connection to this man. He is alone just like her. Her friends are her only family besides Henry. She gives him a soft smile. “I understand more then you know.” She says. He gives her a smile as well. 

“I figured as much. You have the look. The one I have seen in the mirror since I was nine. Someone abandoned you too.” Emma feels like he can see over the high walls she has built around her heart. 

“My parents. My ex boyfriend. My only friend growing up. Every person except Granny and Ruby. Now Mary Margret as well.” She points to a brunette with a pixie cut sitting in a booth with a man who has sandy blonde hair. “She and her husband have become family too. Their son calls me Aunt Emma.” 

Killian smiles at that. “Good. I’m glad you have found a family. Also I hope a friend who you like to serve coffee and scones to.” He hitches thumb up towards himself with a goofy grin. She laughs. It seems this man also knows when things get too serious Emma needs a laugh. 

“I can take a hint. One black coffee and blueberry scone for the clown from England.” She laughs at his cute little pout. After eating his breakfast Killian leaves his money on the counter before he heads out the door. He makes sure to give her a little wave before he goes.

**Sweet lips I know I will never kiss. You’re what I’m afraid I must miss.**

As the alarm rings Emma is pulled from her wonderful dream. She was on Killian’s sail boat and he was just about to kiss her. Damn alarm. It is going to be a crappy day. Her favorite customer won’t be coming in today. He stopped by yesterday afternoon on his way home. He wanted some hot tea for his sore throat. Killian told her he will be staying home the rest of the week so he is not sick when the busy tourist season starts. Warmer weather makes it more fun to be out on a boat all day. 

Emma knows she will be down all day if she doesn’t get to see Killian in the morning. Getting to see him in her dream did help a little. It would have helped a lot more if the damn alarm didn’t wake her up before she got to kiss him. Dreams are the only place she will ever get to kiss his sweet lips.

**In dreams I can make you my own.**

It has been about a month since Emma last saw Killian Jones. She has been worried sick wondering what happened to him. She has also been wondering if she did something to make him stop coming in. Maybe he realized she has a crush on him and he feels uncomfortable. God, she feels so stupid falling for a customer. A customer with a girlfriend who would never be interested in a waitress who is a single Mom with a GED and a record. 

Emma is wiping down the counter from where she just removed the dishes from the last customer when the bell over the door rang. She didn’t look up. Ruby is the one who normally greets the customers. “Good morning and welcome back to Granny’s.” She hears Ruby say. 

All of a sudden she feels an elbow in her ribs. She looks up to see Ruby grinning at her with her bright red lips. “Tall, dark, and blue eyes is back. He is also sitting in his favorite spot waiting to be served by his favorite waitress. Go get him tiger.” Ruby winks at her. 

Emma just rolls her eyes. “Grow up Rubes.” 

Emma walks over and stands in front of Killian. “Long time no see sailor.” She teases. He looks up at her with a giant smile and lifts one eyebrow. 

“I have told you love it’s Captain not sailor. There is a big difference. The captain is in charge and the sailor follows his orders.” He says correcting her like he used to. She holds up her hands in mock surrender. 

“Sorry. I will try to remember. Where have you been? Did you forget where we are located?” Killian chuckles. 

He is about to respond when Leroy another one of regulars comes walking up. “Hey Sister, I heard it was your last day. Who is going to get me my breakfast sandwich now? You know I need my bacon in the morning or I get grumpy.” Leroy practically shouts. He is always very loud. Leroy is not one of her favorite customers, but he tips well. 

“I guess it will be Ruby until they hire someone else.” She answers him. The short breaded man groans. 

“Great, that’s all I need in the morning. Her attitude and big mouth.” He complains. 

Ruby glares at him. “Big mouth! That’s like the pot calling the kettle black shorty.” The brunette responds. Leroy walks away to argue with Ruby leaving Killian to question Emma about what the grumpy man just said.

“You are leaving Granny’s?” Killian asks her. Emma tucks a stray piece of hair that has fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. 

“Uh, yeah. I got my license to be a bail bonds person. I also got a job at Booth’s bonds over on 6th. August comes in sometimes and he told me about the job. It sounds like something I might like. I’m still not sure if I want to be a cop or not. This is something similar. I’m excited to get the chance to put the bad guys in jail.” She really is excited and so is Henry. He thinks it’s cool she gets to carry handcuffs. 

“Well, I’m happy for you, love. I’m sure you will be wonderful. You know I believe in you. I have alway said you are a badass.” He gives her the goofy grin that she loves so much. Emma feels like she can do anything because he believes in her. 

“You have never said that.” She corrects him. 

“Maybe not to you, but I have said it. I’m going to miss you.” He says. Emma reaches over and rests her hand on his. 

“I will miss you to.” She pulls her hand away places both hands on her waist. She gives him her ‘scolding Mom’ look as Henry calls it. “I have missed you this past month actually. Where have you been?” She asks him.

Killian reaches up with his right hand and starts rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about that darling. It was a rough month. Milah and I broke up.” Killian answers. Emma’s mouth drops open. She has had many dreams that start off this way so she pinches herself to make sure this isn’t a dream. 

“I’m so sorry. What happened?” She stutters out. 

Killian sighs. “I was a fool. She seemed too good to be true and I blinded myself to the truth.” 

Cocking her head to the side Emma asks. “What truth?” 

“That she was too good to be true. And that she is married.” He answers. Emma is pretty sure her jaw just hit the floor. She starts running through all the things Killian has told her about Milah. They stay at home for dates, she can’t see him on weekends, she won’t meet his friends, she won’t let him meet her friends, and she can’t make future plans with him. That bitch! She has been playing this poor sweet man for a fool. Emma wants to go beat the crap of that woman. 

“I’m can’t believe it. How did you find out?” Killian gives a self deprecating laugh. 

“Well, her husband fond out and threatened to divorce her. He is rich and they have a prenup. I’m fun, but poor. So, she broke it off.” 

Emma doesn't know what to say except. “I’m sorry.” 

Killian looks at her and smiles. “No, I’m sorry that I tucked myself away for a month licking my wounds. I felt foolish and it hurt my pride. I really thought I loved her. After a month of beating myself up I realized that it wasn’t really working for me before that. I just didn’t want to give up on it. It was over before she broke it off. I’m okay, really. Thank you. A blueberry scone and a black coffee on the house might help though.” He winks and gives her a devilish smirk. 

Emma laughs. “Nice try. I don’t think Granny or Ruby would fall for that sob story. In fact if you aren’t homeless with a newborn you aren’t even going to crack the surface with Granny.” She jokes. Killian raises an eyebrow at her in question. “Long story.” She says waiving him off before he can ask. She doesn’t know why she just told him that. Emma never even told him about Henry. She goes and gets his order.

A little while later Emma comes back from the kitchen to check on Killian and refresh his coffee. He is gone. She goes to pick up the money he has left on the counter and sees a paper napkin with something written on it. She picks it up and sees it is to her from Killian. 

Dear Emma,

I am happy for you, but sad that I will not get to spend my mornings with you. You are always the brightest part of my day. There is a way to still see each other and I hope that this is not inappropriate. I would like to take you out on a date sometime. I am leaving my phone number and I hope that you will give me a call. A text would be fine too. Which ever you prefer.   
From you favorite customer,  
Killian Jones

Emma can hardly believe it. This can’t really be happening. Ruby walks up and stares at her funny. “Why do you have a huge grin on your face? How big a tip did he give you?” Ruby asks her friend. 

“His phone number.” Emma answers handing her friend the napkin. Ruby quickly reads it. 

“OMG, Emma he asked you out! Dream man asked you out. How are you not screaming right now?” Ruby says shaking Emma before wrapping her in a big hug. 

“Because I'm still not sure it’s real.” Ruby pulls away. She gives Emma a stern look. 

“Please tell me you are going to call him and say yes.” Emma nods and smiles. 

That night after Henry goes to bed Emma sits down on her bed and sends a text.

ES: Is this a good time to call?   
ES: This is Emma by the way.  
...  
KJ: Now is a perfect time to call.

Killian is sitting on his couch staring at his phone with the football game on mute. When it rings he almost drops it. It was a daring thing to do. Leaving that note for Emma and also a cowardly thing to not ask her in person. He is so relived when he gets her text. This past month has made him really look at himself and his life. Take stock of what makes him happy. He was surprised to find that the time he felt the happiest was when he was at Granny’s every morning. Killian doesn't know when he fell in love with Emma, but he is certain that if Milah had not left him then he would have left her. 

Killian picks up the phone on the second ring. “Hello, Sweetheart. I’m glad you called.” A large grin spreads across his face when he hears her voice. 

“I’m glad you left the note.” She answers.

Killian still has black coffee and a blueberry scone every morning. It is just in the kitchen he shares with his wife Emma and his stepson Henry now.


End file.
